Spinosaurus VS Indoraptor
'Spinosaurus VS Indoraptor '''is a What if? episode of Death Battle. It features the Spinosaurus from the third Jurassic Park and Indoraptor from the second Jurassic World. Description It's the battle of the badass dinosaur villains in the Jurassic Park/World franchise. Other than the T-rex, these two are physically psycho killer. But who will make it on top to victory? Interlude '''Boomstick: '''Such badass dinosaur to give the people the feel of liking them and take the T-Rex spotlight someday. Wiz: Like the Spinosaurus, the T-Rex killer. Boomstick: And the Indoraptor, the second Indominus Rex. Wiz: I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Spinosaurus '''Wiz: ' 8 years after the event of Jurassic Park was a disaster, Isla Nublar was left out but one island remains the same, known as Isla Sorna. 'Boomstick: '''You see, the park in Site B was also abandoned, some dinosaur is different from Site A. '''Wiz: '''You think the T-Rex is the biggest? Well, there's a Spine Lizard known as the Spinosaurus. ''*Spinosaurus roars* 'Boomstick: ' This beautiful son of a bitch looks badass! I mean come on, it has large arms and has that cool looking scale. 'Wiz: '''In Real Life, the Spinosaurus is four-legged. '''Boomstick: '''Doesn't matter! Anyway, the InGen Spinosaurus was a killer, who killed, a T-REX!!! '''Wiz: '''This T-Rex was a sub-adult and is still growing, but it lasts a second. Sure the Spinosaurus was struggling against that Rex but the Spinosaurus killed it by... ''*The Spinosaurus bites the T-Rex neck and break its neck* '''Boomstick: '''Holy crap that thing is a beast! The most brutal death in Dinosaur history! '''Wiz: '''Yeah... The Spinosaurus in the third Jurassic Park is 16 feet tall in the head and 37 feet long, a fully grown Spino is likely 49 feet long. '''Boomstick: '''Damn that's big. Ahem, that's what he said. '''Wiz: '''The Spinosaurus is durable enough to tank a plane hit on its spine, not knowing it hurt him- '''Boomstick: '''Did you just assume its gender? '''Wiz: '''Yes, anyway, the Spinosaurus has incredible feats such as killing off a Sub-Adult T-Rex, break through the fence with ease, and survive a fire like its nothing. '''Boomstick: '''Did he really survive the fire? '''Wiz: '''Well assuming that it survives it and it takes no damage, the Spinosaurus is at least fireproof. '''Boomstick: '''The beast is really badass but it has a downfall. '''Wiz: '''The Spino's spine is the weakness to do, and it doesn't have much of a strong bite. '''Boomstick: '''But overall, the Spinosaurus is such a badass T-Rex killer! Indoraptor '''Wiz: '''In 1998, Jurassic World was built with the help of Dr Henry Wu. '''Boomstick: '''The same man who made two hybrids in the pass two filmof the Jurassic World franchinse. '''Wiz: '''Right, going back to 2015 where one kid and his older brother went to a visit to Jurassic World. Along with Zara. '''Boomstick: '''Oh yeah, the one girl that dies in the film. Poor thing. '''Wiz: '''Soon after the Indominus Rex was killed, like months ago, a mission has happened to get the I-Rex bone to give it to Wu. It was success, well, sort of. '''Boomstick: '''Yeah, Mosasaurus got a good taste of getting things quickly. '''Wiz: '''So why does Henry Wu needs the I-Rex bone? Well it's a simple answer, building another hybrid, this time, a super hybrid. '''Boomstick: '''With a combine DNA of the Velciraptor and the Indominus Rex, they created a fearsome beast known as... the Indoraptor. '''Wiz: '''At 10.17 feet tall while standing, 7.84 feet at his normal height, and have a length of 23.95 feet long. This super hybrid weighs 2,000 pounds. '''Boomstick: '''Holy shit, how much big mac has he been eating? '''Wiz: '''100? 200? I don't know. Anyways, this creature is pretty impressive. It's smart enough to play dead while being shot by darts and stop the elevator with just his tail. '''Boomstick: '''Indoraptor has many abilities such as Night Vision, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, and Echolocation. '''Wiz: '''The Indoraptor also takening hits from Blue, not only that, but he catch bullets from an assault rifle. '''Boomstick: '''But it still has a downfall right? '''Wiz: '''Yeah, for one, its a prototype. So it's not complete, while we don't know what a fully completed Indoraptor would do. It was killed off by being impaled from a Triceratops horns, thanks to Blue. '''Boomstick: '''While the creature is not complete, it's still a total badass super hybrid. Fight Result Who are you rooting for?? Spinosaurus Indoraptor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Jurassic World vs Jurassic Park' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles